Grün
by PastaGigi
Summary: [Repost] Di zaman ketika bumi di dominasi warna kelabu, tubuhnya bagai terseret gravitasi ke dalam pusara magis hutan raksasa berwarna hijau alami—yang tertanam dalam sepasang bola mata. MinYoo. YoonMin. OOC. cool!Jimin x innocent!Yoongi. SnK/AoT!AU. remake from grun by aratte. BL. DLDR


**Tittle:** Grün (Remake)

 **Pair** : Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon), implied KrisTao

 **Genre/Warnings** : M/M Slash, SnK/AoT!AU, Reincarnation, Science fiction & Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Gore, Violence, Supranatural elements, Sexual content, Angst, Romance, **OOC**

 **Summary** : Di zaman ketika bumi di dominasi warna kelabu, tubuhnya bagai terseret gravitasi ke dalam pusara magis hutan raksasa berwarna hijau alami—yang tertanam dalam sepasang bola mata

 **Note! Wajib baca**!: Ini adalah sebuah fic REMAKE dari novel berjudul sama yang ditulis oleh kakak Aratte! Mungkin dari kalian sudah ada yang tau? Ini adalah versi MinYoon. Saya sudah menerangkan kata OOC! Tolong di garis bawahi! Disini saya mengubah sifat chara agar sesuai dengan novel. **Cool!Jimin with Innocent! Yoongi**. hope you like it! Bila tidak ,menyukai akan saya hapus segera. Satu lagi dilarang **SIDERS**! '-' iya siders

 **Prolog**

Sol sepatu boot wanita itu membentuk jejak pada tanah gembur. Langkahnya cepat diiringi senttakan riang. Akar-akar gigantis dilompatinya sepanjang jalan.

"Ketua Regu Zitian, jangan jauh-jauh dari saya!"

"cepatlah, Berner" wanita cantik itu berseru. "Ah, lihat? Kijang yang tadi menghilang"

"Miss Zitian, sekalipun anda datang kemari setahun sekali dan mengerti letak geografisnya, tapi hutan ini berbahaya."

Zitian menghirup udara khas belantara. Menikmati bunyi-bunyian hewan hutang yang berkumandangdi tiap arah mata angina. Mencium aroma kerak dan getah yang merambati pokok-pokok perpohonan—murni tak pernah tersentuh manusia. Di atas mereka, ranting dan dedaunan raksasa saling bersilangan menghalau terik matahari siang.

"Aku merasakan romantisme yang kental" bisik Zitian. "ingin sekali berkeliling di tempat ini setiap hari, membawa keranjang ini, memakai kerudung merah kalau perlu, atau hijau—sesuai dengan legenda terkenal hutan raksasa ini."

Moblit Berner menatap waspada sulur-sulur pohon yang bergoyang. "Maaf, ketua regu, ini bukan waktunya untuk berwisata. Kita harus hati-hati planet ini sudah tidak di tinggali lagi oleh manusia—"

"Dan sekarang menjadi surga bagi tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan, tempat paling menggairahkan untukku," celetuk Zitian, memandangi sekeranjang bunga di tangan dan computer mikro yang melingkari jarinya. "Ayo, kita sudah akan segera tiba pada titik koordinat tujuan."

Jalan sempit terbentang di hadapan mata, membentuk garis lurus dengan perpohonan yang berjejer di kanan-kiri. Angina sejuk berhembus dari kerapatan batang-batang besar, menegakkan bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuh. Beberapa jarak di depan pohon paling besar, mereka berhenti, membelalakkan mata.

Berdiri di bawah baying-bayang pohon raksasa adalah seorang laki-laki. Jubah hijau panjang membungkus fiturnya, tudung menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan sebuah nisan misterius yang batunya mengkilap di terpa sorot mentari. Saat tubuhnya berputar, terlihat symbol dua buah sayang yang saling menimpa pada punggung jubahnya.

"jangan bilang" Berner menahan napas. "aku tidak percaya hantu. Tapi di tempat seperti ini segala keanehan bisa terjadi."

Zitian mengendap-endap ke depan. "Hantu atau bukan, cirri-cirinya sesuai dengan laki-laki yang kita cari selama ini kan?"

"ini tahun 5344! Ju-jubah kesatuan survey corps yang di kenakan laki-laki itu bukan hanya sekedar kuno. Makhluk macam apa yang bisa bertahan hidup dalam belantara seperti ini setelah ribuan tahun telah di tinggali?"

"hanya ada satu seperti ini"

Zitian melangkah perlahan-lahan ke depan.

Si tudung hijau menoleh. Wajahnya berbentuk hati, manis, kulit putih pucat. Binar kehijauan di matanya, sewarna dedaunan, memaku tajam mata coklat sang ilmuwan dengan intesitas setajam jilatan api yang menyala dalam kegelapan rimba.

Ia melompat ke hadapan nisan itu. Menggegam busur berwarna merah ditangannya, ujung mata panah mengarah kepada dua orang asing yang menyusup ke hutannya.

Berner maju, melindungi sang ketua regu dengan badan semampainya. Pistol ditangan.

"mundurlah Berner, tidak apa-apa. Turunkan sejantamu." Zitian menatap tenang si tudung hijau yang masih menahan tembakan panahnya. "Dia tidak ingin menyakiti kita. Kau lihat posisinya? Ia sedang melindungi makam itu." Zitian maju ke depan dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Dengar, aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi nisan di belakangmu. Aku tidak akan merusak atau berbuat apapun."

Dahi remaja misterius itu berkerut, mata menukik tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin berbuat apapun selain meletakkan bunga-bunga di depan makam itu, oke? Lalu aku pergi dari sini."

Si tudung hijau menurunkan busurnya, matanya masih terus mengawasi.

"terima kasih" kata Zitian menghela napas. Ia berdiri di depan nisan tua itu dan berlutut, meletakkan bunga-bunga di atasnya. "Well, aku melakukan ini hampir setiap tahun. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu."

Lelaki bertudung mengerjab.

"Dan aku penasaran, kalau boleh tau—oh!" Zitian mendelik ke arah semak-semak.

Kelinci abu-abu merangsek keluar dengan bulu-bulu halus dan dua giginya yang mencuat keluar. Refleks Zitian adalah bertepuk tangan, mendekati satwa liar itu sampai kakinya tersandung akar-akar.

Si tudung hijau sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menarik lengannya sebelum Zitian terjungkir ke tanah.

Berner berlari ke arahnya. "Astaga, ketua regu Zitian! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ha ha ha, oh Tuhan! Di mana lagi kau bisa melihat kelinci liar sebesar itu?" Zitian memegang pipinya. Senyum di lemparkan pada remaja kulit pucat. "terima kasih. Ternyata kau baik ya?" ia menyodorkan tangannya ke depan. "Kau mengerti bahasaku?"

Jeda lama, kemudian si tudung hijau membuka suara, "aku mengerti".

"ah syukurlah. Namaku Zitian, dan kau?"

Si tudung hijau menurunkan kelopak matanya dengan enggan. "oke, itu berarti kau tidak ingin menjawab. Tapi tolong jawab yang satu ini" sang ilmuwan berlutut kembali di hadapan makam.

"sebenarnya makam siapa ini?"

Wajah ganjil menawan berpaling ke arah nisan. Alisnya bertaut dalam. "Aku tidak tau. Saat tersadar makamnya sudah ada di sini"

Zitian memutar bola mata. "kau tidak mengenali makam ini, tapi kenapa sangat melindunginya?"

Laki-laki itu tertunduk, konflik terpancar dari sorot matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa—makam ini sangat penting" Zitian duduk menyilangkamn kaki di antara bunga-bunga liar berbentuk lotus yang tumbuh di sekitar makam. "Hei, apa mungkin—hanya mungkin saja. kau merasa familier dengan wajahku tidak?" tanya Zitian.

Sepasang mata zamrud mengerjap. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi—" ia berhenti "—rasanya wajahmu tidak asing"

Zitian menatap daun-daun yang bergoyang, menikmati atmosfer hutan yang terasa berubah lebih ringan. Wanita itu tersenyum, memunguti daun-daun kering dan meremasnya di antara jemari. "Ah, ingin mendengar sebuah cerita tidak?"

Duduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk, si tudung hijau mengangguk.

"sebenarnya, selain titah untuk merawat makam ini, aku sedang dalam misi mencari seseorang. Aku tidak tau apakah orang itu adalah kau," terangnya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa orang itu memang kau."

Alis mata beriringan seperti semut bertaut.

"Ya, ini adalah kisah tentang seorang teman berharga di masa lalu. Kira-kira 2000 tahun yang lalu, saat planet bernama bumi ini masih dihuni oleh manusia"

 **TBC**

 **R** eview?

Ada yang tau anime Shingeki no Kyojin atau Attack on Titan? Nah aku ambil tema dari itu ngomong-ngomong

PastaGigi


End file.
